


The Challenges of Working with Holmes

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “In case you hadn’t noticed there’s a plague on and you have the flu! You need to rest.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863376
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Challenges of Working with Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is really the start of a ficlet, I'm hoping to expand on it more

“This is absolutely ridiculous!” Sherlock raged in an attempt of ferocity, nevertheless swaying alarmingly on the spot.

John sighed, setting his haul from the drugstore on the kitchen island. “In case you hadn’t noticed there’s a plague on and you have the flu! You need to rest.” 

Sherlock groaned, collapsing dramatically onto the small sofa. “I need to work, and I can’t do that locked up in here!”  
“Really? Because I think you managed it rather well before, or do you not remember going to Buckingham Palace wearing a sheet?!”

“That was different, I had so many idiotic cases to sort through!”


End file.
